Love Beyond Appearances
by Hera321
Summary: Before the failed wedding an important decision was made that will change things between two people. The question is: For better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more.****

—

On the night of that day when the guests went away and everything quite down, a girl was on the bed of her room looking up to the ceiling with blank stare. While two fathers were crying like babies on the courtyard about schools that would never be joined, she was thinking on the decision made some hours ago. Now that she was thinking better, it was a very stupid thing to do. She should never had done this, especially now that she knows the truth. What was worse was that she would look like a stupid in front of him now.

"What I'm going to do now?" Akane asked herself, "I can't go back on the time and change things. I have to be strong and face the consequences of my acts. The big question is: Will I be strong enough? Also, what my family and friends would think? What HE would think? Well, to tell you the truth I don't know if what he think matters anymore now that I know the truth. Sure, I consider him a friend, but when he backed away when I asked if he loved me, I felt as if I had lost something that was inside me. I don't know what it was, however it was there.

Akane sat up on the bed and sighed. Things would be very difficult now.

"If I only had him on my side... He's probably the only one that will understand me. I know he will still be here but the truth is I don't know if he will make fun of me or not. Besides there are the others girls... I think it's better to not think about this for now.

The youngest Tendo rose and went to the mirror located on her desk and started to analyze her face. She changed a lot since Ranma and his friends came to Nerima. The most significant was her hair that was cut. Looking closely now, she had to admit the short hair suited her better, as Ranma stated in the past. Not that she didn't look good with long hair, far from that. But better leave the long hair for women like Kasumi.

The make up from the failed wedding was still on her face, a bit smudged but was still there. Akane was ready start to clean her face when a slight tap on the window caught her attention. Turning around she saw her fiancé upside down on the outside. His grey-blue eyes looking at her with it seemed like a mix of a sad and apologetic expression.

Akane opened the window and let Ranma in. Without saying anything he sat on the foot of the bed averting his gaze from his fiancée. He was feeling extremely nervous. First because of what happened earlier, and second because he was alone in the room of Akane. Ranma had a reason to be there, it was part of his plan. However, theory and practice are two different things.

After several minutes of tense silence Ranma was able to gathered all his courage to try to start a conversation.

"Are you ok, Akane? I mean, do you have any injuries? You know, after the bombs Ukyo threw on the dojo and Kuno swinging real sword like crazy.

Akane cringed with the mention of the of two suitors. Just remembering what they have done was enough to make her wants to punch something really hard.

"Yes, I'm fine," She answered with clenched teeth.

Ranma saw Akane's reaction and for a moment he thought she would hit him. To try to avoid any damage he decided to act.

"Look Akane. About what happened earlier I'm sorry," He said lamely.

Akane sighed deeply. As much ad she wanted to blame Ranma, Akane knew it was Nabiki's fault for inviting those lunatics.

"Don't worry, Ranma. I'm not blaming you. Though you should take care of your little fan club. They already destroyed your mother's house. Today they destroyed the dojo of my family. What's next? My house? The whole school?"

"It's not I wanted them to do that."

"But you never did anything to stop them." Akane accused.

"And what do you wanted me to do?" He asked angrily because of the tone Akane used to talk to him, "Do you want me to hit them on the head the same way you do to me all the time?"

"Hey! I don't hit you like that!" It was Akane time to turn angry, "I only hit you when you're doing something wrong."

"You mean when YOU think I'm doing something wrong," The Saotome heir spat, "You never gave me a chance to explain myself before bring down your mallet."

The blue haired girl looked at her fiance with fire in her eyes and said, "If you came here just to say this, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Make me." Ranma challenged.

Akane grabbed the shinai she kept in her room in case of attacks of perverts. Her battle aura raised immediately, as she ready herself to attack Ranma. On the last moment she stopped. It just didn't feel right to attack him right now. Besides, she was feeling tired both physically and mentally after everything that happened today.

"Go away, Ranma," She turned around and hung her head, "I don't want to fight with you today."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ranma asked forgetting their little bickering and visible concerned with her fiancée, "What's the problem?"

"I'm just tired. I want to rest a little."

"Are you sure?"

"Leave me alone."

"Ok. But before to leave, can I ask you a question first?" Ranma inquired with uncertainty tone. And maybe a little fearful.

"No." Akane replied dryly.

Ranma ignored Akane's request and went on, "I just wanted to ask..."Ranma paused for a moment unsure if he wanted to hear the answer of the question. What Akane did a few hours ago was something very serious. She was ready to marry someone she didn't love. At least he thought so, "Why did you agreed with our stupid fathers to go on with the wedding?"

Akane slight quivered with the question. Of all things she was expecting him to ask, why he did have to ask it now?

"Why do you want know?" She tried to keep her voice firm.

"Well, as far as I know ma-marriage is something very serious. You just don't marry someone you don't lo-lo... like. At least I though so," Ranma thought how easy the words came out from his mouth. Perhaps it was because Akane wasn't looking at him directly. So she wouldn't see how uncomfortable he was for asking this question

"Do you want know the truth?" The serious tone made Ranma shivered as if he was having a bad omen.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to," Tried to avoid the subject, "Maybe I should go now."

Ranma was ready to leave but before he could escape, Akane turned around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Now you will stay here and hear all the truth!" She said angrily almost shouting, "I wanted to marry you! And you know why?" Ranma shook his head lamely, "Because I love you, Idiot!" Akane said loud enough so only the two of them could hear, "I've been in love for a long time but you're so idiot that you couldn't see even if I rub it on your stupid face."

Ranma just stayed there with a blank expression while Akane shook him. The words she said had not yet been processed by his brain

"I don't know when or why but I fell in love with you." She declared frustrated, "Maybe it was because you were always rescuing me whenever I needed or because I have already saw you beyond this mask you wear. I know you're not a complete jerk, you have a good heart. You're always helping everyone... This is why." Akane didn't know the reason but her eyes started to moisten, "I know with fight a lot but I thought if we married, we could give US a try. I really wanted it because... I heard when you said you loved me in Jusendo." Akane was openly crying now, with the tears coming down like a cascaded.

Ranma blanched when Akane mentioned Jusendo. Immediately he remembered everything that happened on that day. The fierce battle against his most powerful enemy, the fact he thought Akane died not one but two times was enough to make him tremble like a coward. However she declared her love for him just now with all the letters. Different from him who backed away, she made her feelings clear as crystal for him. But how? He was... He was...

"How can you say you love me if I'm... cursed. I turn into a woman when splashed with water?" Ranma couldn't hide his disappointment. His cure was so close a few hours ago. If wasn't for Happosai, he would be a fulltime man now.

"Your curse," The youngest Tendo released her grip and took a few steps back, "I remember I was really annoyed with your curse when I found out about it. I couldn't accept a boy was better built and beautiful than me, It wasn't fair." The blue haired girl complained, "But then, I started to see it with other eyes as time passed. When I start to fell in love with you I was confused because I was also attracted to your cursed form. I thought I was becoming a pervert, a lesbian," Akane admitted sadly, "But then I saw that wasn't the case. It wasn't I was attracted to other women, I was attracted to you regardless your form. Like I said, I saw your true self, my heart saw you beyond your form. I could easily show affection to you in your male form but I was still afraid of what would you think If I tried the same thing in your cursed form. And I also feared what other people would think of that."

Ranma was completely speechless by everything Akane was saying.

"I never knew you without it. So for me, It's like part of yourself," Akane wiped her eyes as the tears were stopping, "That's why I did what did. When I thought you loved me, I decided to show you that I loved you too with or without the curse."

"But, but you could have told me without agreeing with our fathers. I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage!"

"And have you denying your feelings like you did when I asked you?"

"I didn't do that. I was caught by surprise."

"So answer me now. Do you love me?"

"Well, I, hum, you know, er," Ranma babbled unable to form clear sentences as he felt the pressure on him again. Talking wasn't one of his qualities, especially about feelings, "Akane , I..."

"Wait," Akane interrupted, "Before you answer, would you be able to do the same thing I did for you. I mean see beyond the appearances? See my true self?"

"Well, you're violent, like to jump to conclusions, jealous, stubborn and a lot of others things. However," Ranma Stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I know you're a sweet girl." When you're not trying to mallet me, he added mentally, "Even with all this I still lo, lo, lo, like you."

Akane shook her head and smiled. At moment she knew it was all she would get from him. It was good to know that at least he liked her. But will he still say the same thing after the revelation? There was only one way to know.

"Ranma," she went to her desk and picked a glass of water that was there, "Would your feelings changed towards me," The contents of the glass was poured on the top of her head. The water slipped through her body as Ranma's eyes widened. The change was immediately. Akane grew a few inches, the volume or her chest disappeared and her shoulders broadened. The hair that was blue turned black as was Ranma's birth form, "If I'm like this?"

—

**(A/N) The story behind this is, I saw(most of times) a lot of authors write Akane naturally accepting Ranma's curse. But what about Ranma? If Akane was cursed to turn into a man, could he accept her?**

**Big thanks to my friend BobV for encouraging me to write something, for the premise of the story and for helping me with the grammar. Well, the truth is we both suck in english XD**

****Reviews? You can write them in Portuguese, Spanish or English :D****


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. Please, forgive me for this. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more ;)****

—

Ranma stared wide eyed to Aka... No, to the man in front of him. His mouth hung open in an expression of total disbelief. In just a fraction of seconds his fiancée was replaced by a man taller than him. Gone were all the signs of femininity, all the curves around her body had changed completely. Just like Ranma turned in someone overly feminine and cute girl, Akane became a tall and apparently strong man with a muscular frame. The only thing that didn't change was her hairstyle and eyes; they were still the same brown and soft eyes.

Several and uncomfortable moments passed without any of them saying anything. Akane was waiting for Ranma's reply while the Saotome heir was still refusing to believe in his eyes, just like the first time he opened the upper part of his gi and saw a pair of breasts. The beautiful body of his fiancée that he secretly admired had vanished. Her soft and rounded face was now square. On the place of her not so small breasts was now a broad chest. Her small and delicate hands were now bigger and stronger.

"So what do you think, Ranma?" Akane asked taking the pigtailed boy from his almost catatonic state.

"I, I, I..." Ranma didn't know what to say. The denying of the events was still strong on his mind. He simply couldn't accept that his fiancée was cursed, much less cursed to become a man.

"What's your answer of my previous question? I told you that I could see beyond your curse. Could you do that too? Could you say to me now, what you said in Jusendo?" Akane looked at his wary fiancé, watching his reaction.

"What?!" Was all the pigtailed man could say. _What kind of sick joke was that?_ He thought. There was a man asking him, Ranma Saotome, if he loved him? No, there's no way he would say this to a man, "I don't know what are you talking about."

Akane closed her eyes and did her best to not give in to the rage feeling that was raising inside her, "I'm sure in what I heard. Or are you saying this just because I'm like this?" Akane opened her arms as if she was trying to show her actual state. She saw when the comment hit the mark and Ranma averted his gaze, "It's still me Ranma. Can't you see that? The same girl you said that was cute when smiled."

Akane tried to approach taking a little step forward. However, when Ranma took a step back she stopped. There was something in his eyes she couldn't identify since she was never good at reading people language body as her sister Nabiki. What was that? Fear? Confusion? Anger?

"No." Ranma said in a whisper.

"Yes, it's me," She reached out her hand to try to touch him but he took another step back.

"No," He said again. And before Akane could act again, Ranma flew out the room without looking back.

The youngest Tendo smiled sadly. She was expecting this kind of reaction from him. It only made her look more stupid, "What I was thinking when I decided to curse myself?" The blue haired girl thought with remorse, "I think the problem is I wasn't thinking straight and acted by impulse. Like I usually do."

A few seconds later a loud crash echoed from her room. Her desk was split in two by a single strike of her right hand. Since everyone on the house knew her volatile temper, they just ignored the sound . Also, they saw Ranma going to her room.

Before destroying the desk Akane used the water from a thermos to turn back to her birth form. She laid on the floor of the room, staring at the empty ceiling with a sad expression.

"If regret had power to kill someone, I would be dead now. Not entirely because of my curse. I think I can deal with it. The main problem is..." She inhaled the fresh hair of her room, "The rejection. I must think in something for him to accept me the way I'm now. But what?"

—

Ranma stopped when reached the park of Nerima. In this kind of situations, he would normally use the spot on the Tendo roof above Akane's room to think and reorganize his thoughts. This time however, he wanted a place a bit far away.

Ranma was used to craziness on his life. He would not be surprise at all if an alien spaceship appeared right now on the sky and started to shoot laser, plasma or any other crap on him. Or if the great demon king decided to pay a visit to him for a challenge. But this actual situation was completely different and bizarre. There was a man claiming that he loved him. Ok, the man was Akane Tendo that in a normal situation was his fiancée. However she was part male now, so she was also his fiancé now.

With this last thought Ranma felt his stomach freeze.

"Akane is a woman, damn it!"

Ranma couldn't count the times he played almost the same scene on his mind. They would be alone inside the dojo. She would look at him with a fierce glare, the fire burning in her eyes. Akane would stretch her arms to punch him and raise her toned legs to kick his face. In a few minutes she would be drenched in sweat, the gi stuck sensually on her body, highlighting every curve. On the next attack, he would hold her by the wrists. At first, she would resist and try to free herself but he would stop her protests wrapping his arms protectively around her. And then he would press her on the wall of the dojo and start to making out until they were breathless. The scene would play again but this time Akane would be wearing only a sport bra and the gi pants. Hell, he even imagined how it would be if he was a girl at that moment.

However just imagining the same thing with Akane's cursed form was enough to make him almost puke. He couldn't help but remember the nightmares Kuno's declaration of love gave him or the horror to know his first kiss was stolen by a man.

"Why did you do that, Akane?" Ranma thought, "Why now? Why a man?" The pigtailed boy questioned himself, "I know I like her. To tell the truth I... Love her. But," Ranma looked at to the sky as if he was searching for a answer, "What I'm going to do now?"

—

On the morning of the next day, Ranma came down from the stairs and went to the living room. The night before, he returned late at night when everyone was already asleep. He sat warily on his usual spot beside Akane. Looking at her normal form, he still couldn't believe she turned into a man. He was calmer now the understood a little better the situation but that doesn't mean he would accept it

"Good morning, Ranma," She greeted with small smile.

"Morning," Ranma answered neutrally still looking with suspicion to his fiancée as if she was a wild animal ready to attack its prey.

Kasumi served everyone breakfast which surprisingly they all ate in silence like a normal family, until Soun directed his gaze at the two youngest of the table, "Akane, Ranma," Soun cleared his throat to get attention, "Considering the events of the previous day, the wedding will be postponed until you two can sort out your personal affairs. I can see you two have plenty of those "

"See, Ranma. He's blaming you and your annoying suitors for the fiasco," Akane commented.

The black haired boy narrowed his eyes and asked in a slightly annoyed tone, "And what EXACTLY is MY fault?"

"Hey, I'm talking about the wedding," Akane defend herself because of the tone Ranma used, "What do you thought I was talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

"Akane and Ranma," Soun interrupted, "I already told you two: No fighting at meals."

The two heirs huffed and averted their gazes while Kasumi handed them their lunch for school. Still without looking one at each other they exited the house and went to the direction of the school, Ranma on the top of the fence and Akane on the sidewalk. Since it was still earlier they were walking instead of running.

From the corner of her eyes Akane observed Ranma. He looked more calm than the last night. Maybe after some thought, he accepted the curse and was ok with it. After all she was still Akane. The body could change completely but the mind was still the same. She would not to start to see women with other eyes because of the curse, at least she thought so. The only person she loved was Ranma, regardless of his form. The possibility of her to fall in love or start a relationship with a woman was zero, even if by any mean, she ended up locked in her cursed form.

Ranma looked at Akane from his high position when he thought she wasn't looking. She looked pretty calmly for someone who just got cursed to transform into man. The pigtailed boy remembered how he freak out when he saw the change on his body. He was so mad that he chased his father with the intention to truly hurt him. Of course he didn't know the curse could be reversed with hot water. Maybe Akane was so calm because she was used to see Ranma transformation. But still, there's still one thing that was bothering him.

"Hey, Akane," Ranma called without looking at her, "Why are you dressed up like this?"

The blue haired girl stopped and looked to her dress, searching for what could be wrong with it, "What do you mean, Ranma? This is my school uniform."

"Exactly. That's the problem. What's going to happen if you got splashed?"

Reality finally hit Akane and she understood what Ranma was referring to. She was so worried about Ranma's reaction that she completely forgot about this little problem, "Considering my current attire," Akane thought to herself, "A transformation now would be, er, ug," She remembered the "thing" that grew up between her legs and how painful would be if a certain part was tightly squeezed by her panties.

Seeing the blush on her face and the trouble expression, couldn't help but think how cute she looked like this. Almost immediately, the image of her male side invaded his mind, making him feel uncomfortable, "The clinic of Dr. Tofu is near,"Ranma said to fend away unpleasant thoughts, "Wait for me there and I'll bring you something more appropriate to wear."

"But..." Akane tried to protest but Ranma cut her off.

"Akane, think for a moment how embarrassing will be to see a tall man dressed in this ridiculous uniform?"

The blue haired girl wanted to argue however Ranma was right. Worse, he cursed body may rip her entire uniform because of his frame. Akane didn't thought in this part when she decided to curse herself.

"I'll go back and get you some clothes," With that Ranma was gone.

Akane walked to the clinic feeling extremely nervous. If she will have to change her clothes because of the curse, does that mean she will have to give up her femininity? Will she have to stop to wear bras? And what about the panties, will she have to start to wear boxers instead of panties?

"Oh God! What I get myself into?"

Entering on the clinic, the young Tendo was greeted by Tofu.

"Good morning, Akane. What brings you here so early? I hope everything is alright."

"Everything is fine, doctor. I'm, er, forgot something in my home and Ranma went back to retrieve it. So I decided to wait for him here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. In fact could keep an eye here for a instant while I go get some materials on the other room?"

"No problem."

It was still early in the morning so there wasn't any patient to attend. Akane waited patiently for Ranma to arrive, curious to know what he would bring for her to wear. And didn't take long. After just a few minutes her fiancé appeared with a bundle of clothes. Looking closely, the blue haired girl noted they were all male clothes. Worse Ranma's clothes.

"Are you insane?" She asked indignantly, "Why did you brought your clothes? I'll not wear them."

"They are your best option now," Ranma explained a bit frustrated. If there was something good that happened in Jusendo, that thing was to see Akane wearing his shirt. He still remembered how well it fit on her small frame and her bare legs... Yes, how could he forget how beautiful she looked in his shirt? "Why do you think I'm always wearing them? It's because they are flexible and easy to adjust."

"But they are men clothes!"

"So? You're half man now. Maybe we can ask my mom our Kasumi if they can sew something that will fit your both forms. Now take off your clothes."

The last sentence earned Ranma an audible slap on the face.

"You pervert!" She accused, "Who do you think I'm?"

"You uncute tomboy!" Ranma complained while rubbing his chin, "I was telling you to go to the other room. I don't have any interest in see you naked."

Akane almost gave up to temptation to slap him again but she decided to leave it for later. Rudely taking the clothes of his hands, she went to the small bathroom of the clinic to change. She stripped from her school uniform and stared at what Ranma brought to her. The purple short sleeve shirt and the black pants were ok. However the boxers looked...uncomfortable? Ugly?

"Oh God," She thought

About two minutes later, Akane walked sheepishly back to the reception room. Ranma immediately noted the small blush on her face and thought how cute she looked with that face and his clothes on. He too started to blush when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Should we do a small test?" Akane asked shyly.

"Eh? You mean...?"

"Yes, Ranma. activate the curse."When she saw the shocked expression on his face, Akane decided to ask, "You don't have a problem with my curse, do you?"

"Pro-Problem?" Ranma stammered. Of course he had a problem with her curse. She, her beautiful fiancée, turned into a man!

"Yes. Do you have a problem with my curse?" Akane took a glass of water and poured on her head. The change was immediately. The two mounts on her chest disappeared as she gained some weight and height.

"I think they are ok," Akane concluded after looking down at her body, "What do you... Hey, Ranma! Why are you doing this face?"

The pigtailed boy was with same shocked expression of the last night, as if he couldn't believe or accept the fact his fiancée was cursed.

"Are you," The now male Akane said as he hung his head, "Are you afraid of me?" He asked with sad glistening eyes.

Ranma was taken aback because of this. He simply hated to see this sad expression on Akane's face. His actual situation was kind of bizarre. While he could clearly see her lovely chocolate eyes, the body rest wasn't the same.

"Do I disgust you?"

_"Disgust?"_ Ranma thought, _"Hell no! You're beautiful, gorgeous, Akane. It's just... Just... This Isn't you!"_

"It's not what you think, Akane?"

"So why did you run last night? Are you afraid or not of me?"

"Wh-What?! Why I would be afraid of an uncute to..." Ranma stopped for a moment. Considering the actual situation, uncute, tomboy and macho chick would not work, "If there's something I'm afraid it's your ugly face!"

Akane answered with a punch directed to Ranma's face. Without any surprise the attack was slower than when Akane was in his birth form. He growled and attacked again, this time with a kick aimed to Ranma's midsection.

The pigtailed boy easily dodged the attack stepping to the side. Akane was not used to his new body and her lack of control was evident. Because of this the kick destroyed the small reception desk, spreading the contents its on the floor.

"Stay quiet and receive your punishment as man, Ranma." Akane screamed.

A few seconds later Tofu entered in the room, "Akane, what's this noise?"

Both teens got startled when the door opened revealing the middle aged doctor. Akane was in the middle of the next attack and as tried to stop. She ended up tackling Ranma who too was caught by surprise. The result was that they two fell on the ground, the short haired man above the pigtailed one.

"Ranma? What are you doing here? And who is this man?" Tofu asked confused.

Akanes's face was dangerously close to Ranma. Just a slight movement would be enough to unite their lips. Ranma's eyes widened when he saw the compromising situation he was in. There was a man above him, almost kissing him! His instincts made his body react immediately as he remembered the nightmares where he was locked in his cursed form and was attacked by Kuno. For some odd reason he couldn't defend himself in those dreams. He raised his hands and punched Akane squarely in the jaw.

"GET OFF ME!" Feeling the weight lifted, he got up bolted out from the clinic.

Akane was left there, with a surprised expression on his face. Never, since Ranma came to his life he had hit him. The short haired man touched the spot and winced with the pain. Every other person after being hit would go mad but not him. He felt something he couldn't explain. Was this happiness?

"Doctor Tofu, did he really hit me?"

"It seems so. By the way, do I know you?"

Akane didn't answer as she exited the clinic to chase his fiance, "Wait, Ranma! Come back here I want you to hit me again! Please. Oh God, this must be a dream." He said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) First of all, thanks everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I love you guys :D**

**Big thanks to BobV for helping me up with this crazy idea. As soon as I get rich, I'll buy you an Ibanez, man :D**

**I'll be very busy in these last weeks of the year, so I think the next chapter will be posted only in 2015.**

**Merry christmas and happy new year to everyone :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Ranma 1/2**

—

****Fair Warning: I'm not a professional writer and english is not my first language. Please, forgive me for this. I'm just doing this for fun, nothing more ;)****

—

Akane exited the clinic and came down the street to find his fiancé. His jaw was still aching because of the punch, however he didn't mind much. He never understand why Ranma always refused to hit or train him. He already thought in some possibilities taking in consideration Ranma's personality. Some of them were reasonable, others were silly. All in all Akane started to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Ranma stopped on the sidewalk to rest her head on the wire of the fence. On her escape of the clinic, he was splashed by a random source activating the Jusenkyo curse. Her heart was still racing due the events that happened in the clinic. The pigtailed youth took a deep breath to try to calm herself and think in her reaction of a few moments ago. When she saw a man above her, his body reacted immediately and attacked. The problem was that this man, by all means, was Akane. And Ranma hit her. Him to be accurate. Even if she was a man at that moment, she shouldn't have done that.

A wave of guilty washed over the pigtailed girl. She should protect her fiancée not hit her. Him. The problem was that Ranma couldn't control her automatic reflexes. She was trained to react this way whenever someone tried to attack her. And things got worse after her first visit to Jusenkyo. The fear that she could become a weak girl unable to defend herself and would be at mercy of any men was always present in her dreams. That's why she was so violent, "Maybe I should apologize." Ranma thought.

When she was ready to turn around, a ominous presence caught her attention. It was just a few centimeters from her. Like in the clinic, her body reacted automatically. Taking a step aside, the Saotome heiress grabbed the extended arm that appeared where she was a milliseconds ago, and flipped it over her shoulder. The person fell flat on his back on the sidewalk.

Ranma was ready to jump to ground and pound her attacker when she saw who the person was, "What the hell, Akane? Why are you sneaking up on me?" Immediately Ranma went to her fiancé to help him to get up, "Are you craaaaaaghhhh!"

As soon as he was on his feet, Akane gave the pigtailed girl a bear hug that could easily outmatched the ones given by Shampoo. He was so focused in involve the red haired girl, Akane didn't saw Ranma squirming like crazy to get free.

It was becoming hard for Ranma to breath. She was feeling at first hand how strong Akane was in her new body. In her desperation to free herself, Ranma didn't think twice and headbutted Akane, making them fall on the ground.

"Ouch! This one hurt, Ranma. Why did you do that?" Akane asked while rubbing her forehead.

"Why?! What it's up to you hugging me like that?" Ranma gasped, "Did you lost your mind?" For a moment Ranma thought she would have a heart attack. If things continue this way she may ending up having one.

"I just wanted to thank you," She answered still feeling the pain in his head.

"Thank me for what?" Ranma raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"For this," Akane pointed to the bruise on his chin, result of Ranma's earlier attack. Ranma raised her other eyebrow still without understand anything, "You hit me, dummy," The black haired man answered at seeing the questioning look on his fiancée's face.

"Hey I was going to apologize for that," the red haired girl confessed averting her gaze. She didn't want to be remembered this fact.

"Well, you don't need to. I liked it."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry about... Wait. What did you say?" Ranma asked not believing in what her ears listened.

"You heard me. I like it," Akane said calmly, "How am I supposed to get better if you don't take me seriously? All the times I asked you to spar with me was because I wanted this, I wanted to become a better fighter. I love the art but people are negating it to me. First my father and then you," Akane got up and clenched her fist while talking.

"But..."

"No buts Ranma. I want to fight. I want to get hurt, I want to have my own scars. I have been sick and annoyed in seeing how you got better since you arrived here while I'm still practically the same. I know I haven't been proactive but no more. I'll get better even if I have to make sacrifices!" Akane raised her fist and pointed it on the direction of the sun.

Ranma just stared with her mouth slightly hanging open.

"I don't know why you always refused to train me but If you're willing to hit me like this, I know I can change your mind. So what do you say?"

"Well," Ranma paused for a moment to process everything Akane said. She wasn't negating Akane anything, Ranma just thought it wasn't right to do what he always asked for. She never thought about a specific reason, the red haired girl just didn't want to see Akane hurt, see her suffering like her in the ten years training trip. Because of this, Ranma wasn't eager to train him, "Maybe we should go back to Jusenkyo because it seems the curse is affecting your mind. I won't do anything. You don't need to train," Ranma stated.

"I don't need to train?" Akane growled menacingly, "Who do you think you're to tell me what should do or not," Akane punched the ground with enough force to make a small hole on the sidewalk.

"Wow! Calm down, Akane," Ranma asked while avoiding some debris.

"If don't want to help me, fine. I'll find someone who is willing to," Akane turned on her heels, "Maybe Ryoga could help me in this case."

At the mention of the name of the lost boy, a vein appeared on Ranma's forehead, "What did you say?"

"I said if you're not going to help me, I will look for someone that's willing to. I remember he helped me to train for the gymnast rhythmic fight against Kodachi. I'm sure he will help me again if I ask him."

Ranma's mind immediately conjured images of Akane in her birth form and Ryoga training together. In her nightmares, Ryoga would take advantage she was not near, and would do... Things with Akane. Against her will. She definitely wouldn't let that happen. And of course she wasn't ignoring jealousy feeling inside her chest

He could at least try to help Akane now that she has a male body that seemed stronger and more resistant than her original one. However he was too much stubborn to do this.

"You WILL NOT go look for Ryoga. I forbid you to do so."

"What?!" Akane screamed with a voice loud as a thunder, "Do you think I'm some kind of pet or slave? Do you think you can forbid me do something?"

"Hey, I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Prepare, jerk."

"Prepare for-WOAH!" Ranma dodged the high kick that was aimed to her head, "What are you doing?" The red haired girl jumped back to avoid the barrages of attacks of the furious man. One of them opened a hole on a nearby wall, "Be careful, you idiot!" Ranma watched in awe the demonstration of power Akane was showing her. He already had a lot of brute strength in his normal form, however, not much control over it, "With proper training and some control, he could become a great fighter. Maybe I could... No. I won't do this." She thought.

"I thought one of the reasons you refused to train me was because I was a girl. What's your excuse now?"

When Akane kept attacking for more time he usually do, Ranma concluded his stamina had increased too. But if he continued like this, he would probably ending up hurting himself.

"Calm down, Akane," Ranma asked easily dodging the strikes, "You will," The red haired girl jumped in the air, "Hurt some- Shit!"

They both were so focused in each other that they didn't see the two distracted girls walking side by side on the side walk. Akane watched horrified her hand going in the direction of one them, to hit her squarely on the face. Unfortunately he didn't have the power to stop it. He felt his hand making contact and prepared himself for the worst. The victim would end up in the hospital, the family would press charges against him, he would be arrested and his own family would fall in shame because of this.

Ranma moved faster than she could ever think. She maneuvered her body in the air and flew down like a comet. In just a fraction of milliseconds, she was in front of Akane, defending the unknown girl from a painful fate. Her palm burned with the force of the impact but she didn't flinch.

Several seconds passed until Akane realized what happened. Ranma, only God know how, saved him and the girl. If it was luck or ability, he didn't know but he was relieved she was able to do so.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU STUPID?!" Ranma yelled at the top of her lungs as soon they recovered from the fright, "I told you to calm down!"

"I-I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to hurt anyone," Akane lowered his head feeling completely ashamed and relieved at same time. He didn't even want to imagine what could have happened if wasn't for his fiancée.

"Ranma? Is that you?" The gender-bender couple turned around to face the source of the voice. They found two girls they knew very well. At least Akane knew them. And when he saw their identities, the black haired youth started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me," Akane bowed a couple of times to the girls. They were two of the few friends he still had since the craziness escalated in his life. The majority of them of them backed away in fear when Kuno, Ranma and company appeared in his life. So he didn't want to lose them.

Akane just forgot he was in his cursed form, so they wouldn't recognize him.

Sayuri was furious with Ranma and the other boy, while Yuka, the one that was almost hit, had a blank stare on her face.

"Irresponsible!" She yelled, "You two almost injured Yuka. Don't you have any shame?"

"I'm sorry," Akane apologize again, "I'm really sorry, Yuka. Is there anything I can do to redeem myself?"

"Huh?" With the last words, the girl came back to earth. She looked at the handsome man in front of her from head to toe. He seemed really sorry for what he has done and was willing to pay for his transgression. Looking at his brown eyes, his broad shoulders and what seemed to be strong arms, Yuka had a moment of inspiration.

"If you want me to forgive you, how about a date Friday after school?"

"What?!" The others three teens said in unison.

"It doesn't have to be something fancy. A trip to the ice cream parlor will do. What do you think?"

"But Yuka, He..."

"He won't go to anywhere!" Sayuri started but was cut almost immediately by Ranma. There was someone calling his fiancé, her fiancée, for a date and she didn't like it. Not even a little. With curse or not Akane was still her girl, even if she was a man at the moment.

Akane looked at his fiancée with surprise in her eyes, thinking if Ranma finally accepted his curse as part of him. Yuka and Sayuri looked at Ranma with surprise too but for a different reason. They felt what seemed to be protective feeling coming from Ranma. Their gazes traveled to the man beside the petite girl, and then to Ranma again. They did this for several times until Yuka decided to ask, "Ranma, you're a man, right?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I'm a man. Even with this damn curse!"

"So," She looked again to the other man just to confirm the obvious, "Does that mean..."

"OH MY GOD, RANMA? ARE YOU GAY?!" Sayuri interrupted her friend and pointed to the fiancé of her best friend.

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Ranma stammered taken aback for the unbelievable question, "Where did you get this crazy idea?!" She asked really annoyed. One of the things Ranma didn't like, was to have someone questioning his sexual orientation.

"It's just the way you were defending him seem-"

"I'M NOT GAY, DAMN IT!" She said in a tone to end the discussion, "I. Do not. Like. Men!"

Sayuri tried to argument but when Ranma started to growl, she gave up.

"It's decided then. Friday after school on the ice cream parlor." Yuka confirmed. She took her friend's hand and lead her towards the direction of the school. Before turning away, she threw a kiss in Akane's direction, who shivered and grimaced with the gesture.

"So do you really think Ranma is gay?" She asked.

"Well, from what Akane told us, Ranma is, in someway, afraid to touch her. And as far as we know he never did anything with Ukyo or Shampoo, two hot girls that seem to be willing to do whatever he asks them. Tell me if exists a straight teenage boy on Earth that will not want these girls? He just need to ask and they will obey without thinking!"

"You're probably right. Poor Akane. We need to talk to her about this."

Akane and Ranma watched with puzzled looks the couple going pigtailed girl was furiously and repeatedly screaming in her mind, "I'm not gay!" Ignoring the fact that the love of his life was at this moment, by all means, a Akane was thinking if things could get worse. After all, one of her best friends invited her for a date. And in all this storm, Ranma made an important decision.

"This is all your fault, stupid!" Ranma accused.

"How is it my fault, jerk?" Akane replied assuming a fighting stance however before he could do anything, Ranma grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"It is your fault. Your brute strength and you lack of control over it. You almost hurt a innocent because of that. We are martial artists. We protect the weak. We do not hurt them, gorilla boy.

"What did you call-"

"Shut up!" Ranma interrupted, "We're going to start to train immediately before you cause us any more problems. And you better be prepared because I'll NOT go easy on you."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you guys :D**

**So, what do you guys think will happen next? :D**

**Big thanks to BobV for helping me up with this chapter. Ok, I'll buy you a Dean. Although I still think they are ugly :D**


End file.
